Jurassic World: The Beginning Of The End
by Lushyypants9
Summary: "Open paddock nine." "Are you crazy?" "Larry! Just do it! Open it!" "Sarah!" "I know what I'm doing!" I lied. I have no idea what I'm doing. I may have been working with these animals since they were born but they were at the top of the food chain. These gorgeous creatures were the reason Jurassic Park didn't survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new fanfic and I'm so sorry for not updating but it has literally been hectic but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I knew that today was going to be an incredibly long day. The park was finally going to be open and families would come from all over the world to see these gorgeous creatures.

Oh right I forgot. My name is Sarah McCall. I've been working here for as long as I can remember, as soon as job openings started pouring through, I immediately joined. I am in charge of the Tryanasourous Paddock.

Out of all the dinosaurs I knew, which wasn't all of them but a good amount, the T-Rex was most definitely my favourite. Ever since I was a little girl I have loved these beautiful but dangerous creatures. Although, the Raptors scare the shit out of me but fascinate me all the same. That's one thing I like about the T-Rex is, if worst comes to worst you just stay as still as possible and they won't eat you, but with the others you've got to run for your life.

Anyway, today was the day. My best friend Claire is one of the people in charge here, she is incredibly 'organised' as she likes to call it. We've been friends ever since I started here, at first she underestimated my knowledge of the Tyrannosaurs Rex but since then she's known not to underestimate me when it comes to my knowledge of dinosaurs, like I said I've been reading about them since the age of four.

And then there was Owen...

* * *

"Hey, OK, eyes on me...Blue, _Blue!_ " He clicked the clicker in his right hand and his left was raised in front of him. "Watch it. Charlie, hey! Don't give me that shit." He replied the Raptors snarling.

"Delta! Lock it up." He pointed to the feisty female. "Good and we're moving." I watched impressed staring down at the Raptors and gazing at Owen.

I watched as Owen stopped moving. "That's good...That is _damn_ good...Very good, see Charlie, that's what you get." Owen threw meat towards one of the Raptors. Then one towards Echo, Delta.

I stood and observed as I saw Owen pull a large white mouse from the bucket.

"Blue."

The Raptor snarled viciously.

"This one's for you." He replied and threw it at the dinosaur. "Eyes up! Go."

I laughed inwardly as the Raptors took off after his command.

I stared as I saw a biggish man walk up to Owen and his friend, to me it didn't look like a very happy conversation. I let them be. I was just about to follow Owen down the stairs before I heard a ruckus.

"Pig loose!" A young boy shouted.

I watched alarmed as I saw him running, he tried to catch the pig but before I knew what I was doing I grabbed onto him, to help him up, only for both of us to fall into the paddock. The young boy landed on his back and I landed on my side.

" _Sarah!_ "

I shot up immediately, my green eyes widened in alarm, my sandy brown hair almost out of it's ponytail. I crouched low and grabbed the boy and shoved him behind me.

I heard the horrifying sounds of the Raptors and started to back up slowly. I heard the gate open and assumed it was Owen trying to be the hero.

"Owen, no!"

I cringed as the Beta growled at me loudly. Probably thinking I'm a T-Rex seeing as I practically look after them.

"No, no, no, hold your fire!"

Owen ran in front of us with his hand in front trying to calm the Raptors down. They growled at him.

"Hold your fire, do not fire. If we shoot these animals they're never gonna trust me again."

I heard the boy get dragged out by Barry and he grabbed my arm but I shook him off.

"Blue...Stand down."

"Barry I am _not_ leaving him in here." I cried.

Owen called out to me knowing I was listening. "Sarah, you get the hell outta here, they think you're a Rex."

"But-" I started to protest.

"Sarah.." He warned.

I hesitated before I turned my back and slid through the gate and I watched on agitated and afraid of what was going to happen.

" _Stand_ down." The Raptor snapped at him. "Hey, hey! What did I just say? Delta..I see you, back up." He turned towards the sneaking creature.

Another snarl.

"OK,good...Good...Charlie! Stay _right_ there." Owen commanded. I gripped onto the bars as I gazed at the scene.

"Close the gate."

My eyes went wide. "What!? No! Owen!"

"Are you _crazy_!"

"Sarah, Barry, close. The. Gate."

Barry and I didn't move.

"Just trust me." Owen replied bravely.

"Close the gate!" The kid shouted. I shot over him with a glare.

After seconds of hesitation, Barry ran and pushed the button.

"Barry!" I shouted.

"He will be fine!"

I sure fucking hoped so.

As the gate began to quickly close, I almost closed my eyes in anticipation.

Until I finally saw Owen rapidly run towards the gate, he rolled and slide under it and it just managed to close and the Raptors crashed into the metal, growling and snarling.

I watched as Owen closed his eyes and sigh a breath of relief.

Barry helped Owen get up and I just stood frozen.

I had almost got eaten..By a Raptor of all things.

Both of them shared a joke before Owen turned towards the kid.

"You're the new guy right?" Owen asked and the kid nodded in reply. "You ever wonder why there was a job opening? And don't ever turn your back to the cage."

Me and the kid turned round to see one of them trying to reach out to him while snarling and I took a step back in fright but bumped into Owen.

He turned me around roughly. His dark green eyes stared into my light ones.

I just nodded. He looked over my body for injuries but I shoved him off of me.

" _Owen_ , I'm fine." I sighed angrily.

"What are you even doing here?"

I huffed. "Claire asked me to come get you. She needs us apparently."

"For what?" He asked.

" To look at the new dinosaurs paddock. See if there's anything that they're missing."

Owen stared at me for a second.

"Why'd they ask _you_?"

I sighed a sound of annoyance a trudged to my car.

"Sarah! Where are you going!?"

"Just meet us at your place!" I jumped in my car and sped off impatiently.

That son of a bitch was gonna get it one day. I mean don't get me wrong, I may not be training the Rex's in the way that Owen is doing but I know more about them than I do Raptors, and I seem to be doing just fine without them.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally arrived at Owen's bungalow. I noticed Claire was already there, I hopped out of my car and walked up to the two talking.

"Sarah. Glad you could make it." Claire smiled at me.

I tried to smile back but failed miserably. "What is this about Claire?" I asked. I noticed Owen glancing at me but I avoided him. After all he did piss me off earlier. And yes. I may have almost got eaten by his...Girls...But Owen...Is just Owen. He can't help himself.

"Right, well we have a new attraction...A new species that we've made."

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Piped Owen.

"Yes it's kind of our thing here." Claire snarkly replied back.

Unfortunately for me, I knew that Owen and her had a thing once and it riled up my jealousy. The ugly green monster was rising inside.

"The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with the both of you." 

"You wanna consult here or...in my bungalow?" Owen smiled.

"Owen.." I warned jealously.

"That's not funny." Claire replied.

"A little funny." Owen took a swig of his drink and hopped up the stairs.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock  
for vulnerabilities."

"Why us?" I asked with my arms folded.

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you're able to control two of the most dangerous animals..."

"It's all about control with you. I don't control the Raptors." Owen stated. "It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date."

"Excuse me." Claire spat out. "I never wanted a second date."

I cursed under my breath.

"Who prints out an itinerary  
for a night out?" He asked.#

I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"I'm an organised person."

"What kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?"

"That one I agree with." I pointed out.

Claire scowled at me. "All of them actually."

" And what kind of a man, shows up to a date in board shorts?"

"It's central America, it's hot."

I scoffed at Owen's reply. He turned to look at me and that immediately made my knees weak.

"What are you laughing at?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Can we just focus on the asset please?"

"The asset?" I scowled at Claire.

"Look, I get it. You're in charge out here. You gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive."

"I am fully aware that they are alive."

"Are you?" I snapped and the red head shot me another glare.

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking, 'I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta...'You can relate to at least one of those things. Right?" Owen smirked and I put my hand on my hip and sighed. Sometimes I do think he still has a thing for her.

"I'll be in the car. You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell."

I laughed and watched as Claire got into her car.

"What are you laughing at?" Owen glared at me.

"Oh nothing..." I teased. "Hey, do you mind if I grab my stuff from the other night?"

Owen nodded. "Sure. Go right in."

I hopped up the stairs and flew open the door to Owen's bungalow.

I immediately rummaged through the sofa trying to find my clothes.

And I know what you're thinking. Why on earth did I stay at Owen's? And unfortunately it isn't because we had mind blowing sex. But because I finally decided to leave my ex boyfriend. I don't even know what I saw in him anyway, I know this sounds harsh, but I only went out with him to keep my mind off Owen, but when I found out I was picturing him instead of my own boyfriend while we were getting it on, I thought it was best to call it quits.

Anyway, I saw Owen go into his room out of the corner of my eye and I lifted up the cushion to find one of my favorite tops and I inwardly cheered. However, I cursed when I realized I had left my favorite bra as well.

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. I walked over to Owen's bedroom and opened the door.

"Hey Owen, do you know where my-"

My eyes shone with wonderment and awe. Not only had I walked in on Owen being half naked but to him holding my black lacy bra in his hand.

I gulped.

"Looking for this?" Owen smirked at me and I scowled and went to grab it but he held it out of my reach.

"Owen..." I warned.

"I never new you were into... lace."

"Yes well I am, now give it." I held out my hand.

Owen reluctantly put it in my hand. "Well at least now I know what to get you for your birthday."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh please, you don't know what my size is." I turned around to leave before Owen attempted to cover up his reply.

"32C"

My head whipped around and I stared at the smirking man.

"How do you know that?"

"Now why would I be revealing my secrets to you?"

I pursed my lips and hummed.

"Maybe, it's because we're talking about my boobs?"

Owen sauntered to me slowly and I backed away not trusting that look in his eyes.

"Very gorgeous boobs. I might add." Owen eyes flicked down to my chest and I inwardly blushed.

But I took a step forward and bit my lip. I knew what I was doing was working because I saw his eyes flick down.

"Owen Grady, are you flirting with me?"

"Why is it working?"

"It might be if we didn't have somewhere to be. Now hurry up and get your ass in the car." I turned and walked away but I heard Owen shout from behind me.

"You wish my ass was somewhere else you liar!"

I laughed as I made my way to Claire's car."

"We've been pre-booking for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years...in order to reinvigorate the public's of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor." Claire filled us in.

"They're dinosaurs, wow enough." Owen argued.

"Not according to our focus Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

Owen and I laughed.

"The Indominous Rex."

"That's like me naming the Tyrannosaurus Rexy." I piped up.

"You did call her Rexy."

I huffed at Owen. "Whatever."

"We needed something scary and easy to should hear a four-year-old try to say"Archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear you try to say it." Owen and I simultaneity replied.

"So what's this thing made of?"

"The base genome is a T. Rex..The rest is classified."

I furrowed my eyebrows at Claire.

"You made a new dinosaur,but you don't even know what it is?" Owen asked confused.

"The lab delivers us finished assets,and we show them to the we drop a steer, please?" Claire turned her attention the security worker at the monitors.

"How has she been in here?" I asked.

"All it's life." Claire replied.

My eyebrows raised.

"It's never seen anything outside these walls?" I put my hand on the glass and stared at the paddock.

"We can't exactly walk it."

"And you feed it with that?" Owen pointed to the large piece of meat on a crane.

"Is there a problem." Claire barked at us.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Owen stated.

"Your Raptors and T-Rex are born in captivity."

"I've looked after Rex since she was a baby, we have a mutual relationship." I told her.

"With siblings. They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane."

" At least she knows that means food." I mumbled.

"So, she needs a should schedule play-dates?That sort of thing?" Claire asked sarcastically.

"Probably not a good idea." I mused.

"Where is it?" I watched as Claire tapped against the glass.

"Is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room." Owen attempted to make light of the situation.

"It was here it was just here." The security man scurried away on the computer. Claire typed something away on the pad by the window and watched the screen.

I panicked as I saw the screens. I walked around staring outside looking for anything suspicious when I noticed something that was definitely supposed to be there.

"Owen.."

I felt Owen come up behind me.

"Were those claw marks always there?"

"Do you think it...?" I trailed off, not wanting to know the answer.

"Oh God." Claire whispered. "She has an implant in her back.I can track it from the control room."

"That wall is 40 feet you really think she could have climbed out?" The security guy asked.

"It depends." I replied.

"On what?" He asked.

The silent Owen spoke up. "What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

I furrowed my brows as I heard the security guys walkie making static noises then I heard something I wish I didn't.

"It's in there with you!" A woman shouted.

I stood wide eyed as I heard growling come from behind me. I physically couldn't move. I saw Owen and another guy run towards the dinosaur.

"Owen!" I yelled. I watched as he slid on the ground and stared up at the Indominous. He came running back and I watched in horror as the Indominous grabbed the man with his jaws and clamped down.

"Sarah! Run! It is not a T-Rex. Go!"

I took a worried look at Owen and turned around and ran. I cried as I heard the dreadful but beautiful roar of the animal.

I ran through the door and saw a car and slid straight underneath it and it looked like Owen had the same idea. I couldn't watch but I heard the cracking on the door breaking and big, slow steps as the dinosaur took its first free steps.

I let out a sob as the Indominous let out a powerful growl. I covered my mouth with my hands as my vision became blurry.

All I heard was deep growls and then suddenly the sound of a car being thrown by her.

And then I heard her chomp up another human and I felt Owen spring into action. I felt as he tugged me against him and pulled the knife out from his back and slit the pipe from under the car, pouring the oil all over us. I almost spat it out in disgust but Owen held his hand against my mouth.

Me and Owen turned our backs to her as she prowled the new world. I heard as she growled and it seemed frightfully close. I heard as she opened her jaws and sniffed us. Luckily, our smell had been diverted and she stalked off.

After a few minutes of not hearing anything I cried a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss! Sir! I need to see a badge!" One of the security guy shouted at us as we pushed past him towards Claire and the others.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Owen yelled at Claire pushing back the security guy. I was still arguing with him but I managed to push past his build.

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock! She did not just disappear." Owen glared at the redhead and I squeezed his bicep gently.

Claire shook her head. "It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction."

"Claire..." I started.

"Where you not watching. ?" Owen snapped. "She marked up that wall as a wanted us to think she escaped!"

"Hold on. We are talking about an animal." Claire almost laughed.

"A highly intelligent animal Claire." I slightly glared.

"400 meters to the beacon." A young blonde woman spoke from front behind Claire.

I pleaded with my friend. "Claire, please you don't understand. You're going after her with non-theathels? What's that gonna do? She's seeing this for the first time, we don't know what she's capable of."

Mr Masrani was busy listening to our conversation about the Indominous but he decided to speak up.

"We have $26 million invested in this asset, we can't just kill it."

I sneered. "Is that all this is about? Money!? She is going to kill people! And unless you do something all those people are gonna die! You want that hanging over your head!?"

Owen squeezed my hand. "Calm down." He whispered in my ear. If it wasn't for the situation we were in I would've swooned.

"300 meters to the beacon."

"Call this mission off. Right now." Owen demanded.

"They're right on top of it."

"Claire! Call it off." I yelled at her.

She seemed as if she was shaking and she finally erupted. "You are not in control here!"

"Blood's not clotted yet."

We all watched as the leader of the ACU held something horrid in his hand. I almost gasped. "It's close."

"What is that?"

"That's here tracking implant. She clawed it out." Owen answered.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked, surprised.

"She remembered where they put it in." He replied.

My hands covered my mouth as I watched on in silence. Everyone else seemed calm. Unless they were like me and was silently freaking out on the inside.

We observed as the leader looked down at his arm and glanced back up again. We all stood frozen as he yelled.

The Indominous roared as she chomped down on one of the soldiers.

We could hear screaming and panicked voices.

The Indominus became unnerved as one of the ACU managed to net her snout shut. And for the time being her attention was , she launched her ginormous tail around in panic, and her arms tried clawing off the net around her snout. At first she didn't succeed, but after the third attempt she threw it off and sent a chilling roar throughout the jungle.

I turned my head into Owen's shoulder as I heard the soldier's last breaths and their heartbeat flatlines. There was an eerie silence.

"Evacuate the island." Owen commanded, but his voice was low in pitch.

"We'd never re-open." Claire argued.

I stared at her with my green eyes teary. "Claire. Is the park really worth thousands of people dying? There are children on this island."

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

" Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Mr Masrani asked.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain...And I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Owen tried persuading them. "Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone." Clare back talked.

I glared at her blue eyes as I stood in front of my so called best friend.

"You already have."

Claire swallowed before she spoke. "Miss Mccall, Mr Grady. If you're not gonna help then there is no reason for you to be here."

Owen walked over to Mr Masrani and leaned in close. "I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there..."

I glared at him. "That is no dinosaur."

I took one look back at Claire and I walked into the elevator with Owen.

I let out a shaky breath as the door closed.

"Are you Okay?" Owen asked.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"You don't seem fine." His southern twang was sending gorgeous vibes through my body.

"Owen I promise, I am fine. I'm dealing."

He turned his body to me and pushed me back against the wall of the elevator.

"You know I don't like it when you're...Dealing."

I sighed and pushed my hands on his chest but he didn't budge. "Owen."

"Do you not remember what happened the last time?"

"I am fully aware of what-" My voice got cut off as I realised my phone was ringing. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at the crushed Iphone, but somehow it was still working. I tried to see who the caller was but it was smashed to pieces.

"Hello?" I asked unsure.

"Sarah? Where are you? You said you'd come pick me up after the ferry got here. Mom's not gonna be happy when I tell her." A sweet, young voice sing songed and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my God." I whispered. "Sam...Sam! Where are you!?"

The young blonde's eyebrows creased.

"I'm in reception. Although, seeing as you're not here I might go for a little wonder." Sam laughed.

I ran my hand through my hair that had become undone from the ponytail I had it in.

"Okay, Sammy, just stay there Okay? I'll be there as fast as I can!"

I heard a grumble on the other end. "What? Are you serious? I'm going out to explore! I'm old enough now! I'll meet you at yours later! Bye!" Sam had hung up before I got a word to say.

"Who was that?" Owen asked.

I glanced up to him with watery eyes. "My sister. My little sister. I...I forgot she was coming...I don't...I have to find her." I almost ran out but Owen tugged me back roughly.

"What? Wait, let me come with you."

I shook my head. "What? Owen no."

"Sarah, don't argue with me on this." His gorgeous eyes bore into mine.

"Owen, my sister is here and I have to find her. Your priority right now is to find the Indominous before she kills anybody else." Before Owen had any chance to say anything, I pressed the close button on the elevator before jumping out and leaving him there. He was definitely gonna kill me later but I had to find Sam and he needed to stop the Indominous.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I hung up on Sarah I ran straight for the Gyrosthere, because it was quite late in the day all the good rides were closed.

I hopped in, luckily without anyone in mine and followed the people in front of me.

I looked at the tiny screen in front of me and laughed to myself as I saw it was Jimmy Fallon. I turned to gaze outside and sighed in disappointment.

"Where the hell are they?" I whispered to myself.

I sighed as I heard the robot voice thing "Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

I was about to turn around and head back but I saw the Gyro in front of me continue on and I smirked to myself. Well seeing as my sister works here maybe I could stay out for a little longer. I thought.

I rushed through the halls trying to get to the front of reception. I finally managed to push through the throngs of people and I paused at the receptionist.

"Sarah? How can I help?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi Molly, did you see a little girl here, uh...blonde, quite short, probably had one of those ridiculous hats?"

Molly laughed. "Oh yes I did."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, you don't happen to know where she went do you?"

Molly looked at me sadly. "I'm afraid not, but I did happen to hear her mumbling to herself about the Gyrosphere? Maybe she's there."

"Oh thank you so much!" I ran off. "I owe you a drink!" I shouted before I ran out the building I barely heard her hear back.

"You owe me more than that!"

I rushed to one of the garages close and used my badge to open it. I jumped into one of the staff cars and hurried to the Gyrospheres. I knew Claire had shut down that part of the park, which only meant my sister was being curious and right now that wasn't a good thing. I just hoped I got there in time before anything happened.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the tyres screech as I got to a dead end in the jungle. I turned the engine and grabbed my gun from the backseat. I carefully closed the door, making only the slightest sound.

I froze as I heard some mumbled voices, I ran straight to them and I smiled in relief.

"Sam!" I ran towards her and hugged her in my arms. "Don't you ever do that-"

I slowly turned around and I stood as still as a statue. I grabbed my little sisters hand a urged the boys in front of me.

"Run" I whispered.

She growled.

"Go, now now! RUN!"

I cried as I pushed all three kids in front of me but we came to a sudden halt.

I quickly turned to the kids.

"We have to jump!" I shouted.

"Are you crazy!?" The youngest boy yelled.

"Do you want to get eaten?! 1, 2, 3!"

As I got to three I practically felt the air where the Indominous tried to get her teeth on us but luckily I held Sam's hand as I jumped and we splashed together I held her down as she tried to swim up to the surface. I noticed the oldest had done the same to what I assume was his brother.

I heard an angry roar before I pulled Sam up and we both swam to the land closest to us. I gripped onto one of the plants and coughed my guts up. I didn't exactly have the best underwater record for holding my breath.

We all looked at each other before Sam engulfed me in a big hug. I made an 'oof' sound as she collided with me. I stroked her hair motherly and held her tight. We were so close.

I turned to the young boys and noticed the younger one looked frightened to death.

I rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"What are your names?"

The older one spoke for them.

"I'm Zach and this is my brother Gray."

I smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you I'm Sarah, Sam's sister. Where are you parents?"

"They're not here." Gray sniffled.

I held in a breath. Please tell me they weren't gonna say what I thought they were.

"Do you know our Aunt Claire?"

I creased my eyebrows.

"Claire? Claire Dearing?"

Zack nodded.

"Yeah I do. Come on, we'll head straight back to the park and we'll find her Okay? I promise."

"Thanks for helping us Sarah."

"No problem." I smiled.

"What was that dinosaur?" Gray mumbled. "I don't think it's a real dinosaur."

I sighed. "Well, you're right on that..." We started to move. "Unfortunately in the lab they were creating a genetically engineered dinosaur. But we have no idea what it's mixed with. All we know is that it's a T-Rex, but it seems too intelligent for just that."

As we were all talking amongst ourselves we came across in what looked like a door. I took the lead and opened it carefully.

"Stay close." I whispered behind me.

We all wondered around the dusty room. I noticed the paint on the walls and I inhaled as I realised what this place was.

I heard the boys talking and watched as they lit something. Zach passed it to me and I mumbled a thanks.

We continued on through what seemed like endless amounts of dark, greyed hallways, when we came to an open area. I slowly walked through and I almost laughed as I saw the legit cars for the very first Jurassic Park.

"Why do you look so happy?" Asked Gray.

I put out the fire. "Because, not only is this our way out, but this is the original Jurassic Park 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara." I ran my hands over it. "I can't believe it."

I felt my mind and body return to reality. "The question is, how are we gonna get it running?"

Zach turned to Gray. "You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah." Replied Gray.

Sam and I watched on as the two boys set out on their mission of fixing the car, that hasn't been used for twenty two years!

"Here, go take this." I watched as Zach handed Gray something that looked important but I didn't question the boys work. "You're stronger than me."

I smiled as I noticed Zach's generosity to his baby brother.

"All right. Turn it over."

I listened as the car roared to life. I cheered inside.

"Well done boys! You did it!" I hugged them and at first them seemed surprised but didn't mind. "Right now lets go! For all we know the Indominous could've heard it."

"Sam, Gray you get in the back okay? Zach my man, you with me." I smiled. I couldn't be scared with three children in my care. I had to be strong. Because if I broke, there would be no saving us.

I started the engine off and raced back towards the park.

I sighed in relief because after awhile there was no sound of the Indominous. I leaned back in my seat just concentrating on the road before I heard Gray's fearful voice.

"Sarah! Go, go, go go!"

I glanced through my mirrors as I saw the Pterodactyls and Dimorphodons fly through the sky. I put my foot on the accelerator and I exhaled.

"Hey!" We all began to scream at the two guard standing at the top of the wall.

"Open the gate! Let us in!"

"Open it up!"

"Let us in! God damnit!" I punched the steering wheel in anger.

We hurried out the car and ran towards the main reception but we got caught up in the crowds. However, I managed to grab onto all three kids.

"There you are!" I turned round to see a young, black haired woman make her way to us but before she did she got swept up by a Pterodactyl and I pushed the kids into shelter before I jumped up to reach her. I managed to grab her foot but she was kicking causing me to fall. It wasn't high enough to kill but high enough that it would hurt. I landed on my side and I coughed as I had been winded in the fall.

I saw Zach, Sam and Gray run up to me and help me up. We all ran to where the Mosasaurs lived and we watched as the girl was dropped into the water and pulled back up again. It looked like she was in a lot of pain. I wanted to help but there wasn't anything I could do.

I choked on my breath as the Mososaurous risen from the clear blue water making the beautifullest of sounds and swallowed the girl and the Pterodactyl and dived back into the water sideways.

I suddenly got tackled by one of Dimorphodon. I struggled with it before I punched in the face causing it to scurry backwards and I kicked it and stomped on it's head, squishing it underneath my heavy boots. I inwardly cringed as it's blood squirted on my clothes and skin but I quickly ushered the kids in some sort of shelter before I heard voices and glanced around.

I saw the last glance of Owen's mesmerizing eyes but a Dimorphodon intercepted his travel and I shouted.

I watched on as Owen hassled the ugly, little thing but then I saw as Claire picked up Owen's gun and whacked it over the head and shot it three or four times. I smiled in relief but that smile was instantly taken away as I beheld the sight before me.

Owen had pulled Claire towards him and kissed her.

I almost fell back. I turned away in disgust but I had to shake the feelings as Claire came running over.

"Zach! Gray! Oh, my God! Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go?Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you." Claire turned her blue eyes to me. "Oh my God! Sarah are you okay!? Did you find them?" I was shocked to say the least as Claire embraced me tightly.

As much as I disliked her right now. I was glad to see her.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Claire. Thank God you're okay."

"Who's that?" I heard Gray ask.

Claire pulled away from me and glanced at Owen but turned back to her nephews.

"We work together."

"Hey." Owen spoke. "We gotta go."

"Okay." Claire replied. "Go, go." I was about to follow before Sammy held me back.

"Sam what's wrong, are you hurt? Are you Okay?" My green eyes ran over her little form, looking for any injuries.

"Is that him?" She asked.

I stood back up. "What?"

"That man? Is that the one you're always talking about?"

I nodded sadly. "He was Sammy...He was." I took her hand in mine. "Come on, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

I held on tightly to Sam's hand as I followed Owen and Claire. I saw Claire reach for her phone that has somehow survived almost death.

"Lowery! I'm on my way back to you!" She shouted through the phone, she held her hand to her ear so she could hear better.

I couldn't hear any of the conversation but I think I got the jist.

"What do you mean, 'use the Raptors?'" She asked confused.

I knew I hated that man from the minute I laid my eyes on him.

"Son of a bitch!" Owen cursed.

"Owen!" I yelled at him, not approving his use of words around children.

"You shouldn't say 'bitch'" Gray said.

"Take the kids. Get them someplace safe..."

We all began to walk backwards as we saw the door wall beginning to open with the amount of people behind it. We hurried towards the car and we all, somehow managed to fit in. Me, Zach, Sam and Gray were in the back while Claire and Owen were in the front. It was lucky that Sam was quite small, she didn't take up that much room.

"You got this damn it! Drive!" All the kids shouted at Owen.

"Go faster!"

"This does not feel safe." Gray concluded. "Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

Claire turned to the boys. "I am never leaving you as long as you live."

"No, no, no...Him." Gray put his hand on Owen's shoulder. "Yeah...Definitely him."

When I noticed we came to the Raptor paddock I told the kids to wait inside the car as Owen jumped out without even shutting the door behind him. Luckily, Claire decided to stay in the car with them, not wanting to let them out of her sight.

I tried to keep up with Owen's big strides. I grimaced as Owen punched Hoskins right in the jaw.

"Ouch." I muttered.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals." Owen glared at the bigger man.

Hoskins turned to me. "You wanted this to happen you bastard." I laughed in mockery of the situation.

"Oh, Jesus! How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?" He argued.

"It's not a mission Hoskins!" I yelled.

"It's a field test." Owen growled.

"This is an iNGen situation now. Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no, better yet...how your animals saved lives." Hoskins rubbed his jaw and I inwardly smirked.

"They've never been out of containment. It's crazy." Barry, Owen's partner spoke up.

At least somebody was making sense.

"Let's move it out!" Hoskins gave a signal and INGEN started moving. "This is happening! With or without you."

Owen sighed and began to follow Hoskins.

I grabbed his arm.

"Are you insane?" I snapped.

"You heard what he said. He's doing this. With or without me. I'd rather it was with me." Owen pulled his arm free and stalked off. I frowned as I observed him.

I rested my arms against the bars as I observed Owen and his girls.

He put his hand on the side of Blue's head and whispered soothing things to her. It makes me wonder if that truly does work.

"Easy, Blue... Easy... Attagirl... You don't scare me."

"Owen."

I glanced to the sides of me seeing Zach and Gray standing either side. Owen turned around, he glanced at me briefly before turning to the boys.

"Are they safe?" Grady asked.

"No, they're not." Talk about straight to the point.

I sighed. Well at least he answered honestly.

"What are their names?" Asked Zach.

"Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here is Delta. This one's called Blue. She's the beta." Owen replied.

"Who's the Alpha?" Gray wondered.

I snorted. "God, don't ask him that, his ego will go through the roof." I laughed.

"Hey!" Owen finally smiled at me but scolded me.

"Just speaking the truth Raptor man."

Owen turned to Gray and Zach.

"You're looking at him kid."

I saw Claire call over Gray and Zach and I turned back to Owen only to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked insecurely.

"Come here." He gestured.

I looked at him in shock. "Are you kidding?" I stared at Owen.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He replied.

"I'm not going in there. Last time they tried to eat me." I argued.

"Let me get this straight." Owen began striding up to me to the bars, separating us. "Not only are you a T-Rex trainor but you've also been chased and almost eaten by one of the most dangerous species known to man and you're scared of my babies?"

My eyebrows raised and I laughed. "Oh? They're your babies now?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Always have been. Now come on. They won't hurt you. So long as I'm in here."

The beautiful flash of something flittered in his gaze. I was still pissed at him about kissing Claire, but I wasn't gonna worry about that until all this is over. I hesitantly made my way through the door and stood in front of the Raptors. Blue immediately started growling at me.

"See! She hates me. That's it, I'm going!"

Owen grabbed me around the waist, pulling me in front of him and facing Blue.

I gulped.

"Just gently lift your hand and let her sniff you."

I did as I was told and she sniffed my hand like a dog, she growled a little but she ceased at Owen's voice. His hand held my own as he slowly brought it to Blue's head. I inhaled as I felt the skin beneath my hands. It was a rough surface, but it was magnificent all the same. It was the eyes that held my attention.

They reminded me of dragons eyes. A beast.

A intelligent fucking beast. A monster? Maybe. Exquisite? Definitely.

I felt Owen stand up and I stood back up with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shoving my hands in the pocket of my shorts.

"It's time." He sighed. Owen stared into my eyes and I held my breath. "This time, you stay where I know you're safe. I thought something had happened to you, you know?"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Stay with Claire." Owen noticed something flash in my eyes. "Sarah. I mean it. Please. I'll be fine. Take care of Sam okay? You gotta stay here for her."

I sighed. "Fine. But you better get back in one piece." I pointed at him.

"I will."

I stiffened as he pulled me close. But he kissed me on the forehead gently.

I didn't know what to make of it. What was he feeling? Did he have feelings for me? If so, why on earth did he kiss Claire?

I jumped into the truck next to Claire and she shook in fright.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." I apologised.

Claire took note of my grumpiness.

"Listen, about the kiss-"

"Claire. So not interested."

"No listen please?"

Her blue eyes were all soft and puppy like and I groaned.

She smiled. "Look, I know you have a thing for Owen-"

"You knew! And you still kissed him!?"

She raised a finger. "Technically...He kiss me but-"

I glared at her.

"I'm not making this any better am I?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" I asked.

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. What happened back there. It didn't mean anything. Sarah he likes you. And I mean really likes you. He wasn't even into the kiss, if that helps?"

I hesitated before answering. "Slightly...But I don't want to talk about this right now. We have to focus."

"Right." She agreed.

We watched as the Raptors ran full speed to the Indominous. They were incredibly fast for their size. Not that they weren't big, but they were probably just about over the height of an average human. I would've said anyway.

I saw as the Raptors ran side by side by Owen. Secretly I knew he was smiling. It was probably one of the best things in the world.

Claire and I sat frozen as Owen said the Raptors had found something as they were slowing down.

"You know what? No, no, no. You three are not watching this." Claire and I both agreed and I closed the hatch.

We were on the edge of our seats as the Raptors began making sounds, which seemed like they were communicating with each other.

I gasped as the Indominous finally strolled out, all powerful. She was beautifully terrifying.

They began to make strange sounds and I furrowed my brows confused.

Then I gasped.

"Something's wrong." We heard the conversation over the intercom. "They're communicating."

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Owen had finally sussed it out. I'm surprised he didn't realise it sooner.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"That things part Raptor."

Claire and I held each other's hand as we watched our plan backfire. The Raptors had found themselves a new Alpha and people we being snatched from everywhere and no doubt the Raptors were causing the damage. I hope Owen and Barry were okay.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray's sweet little voice sounded throughout the van.

"Sarah?" I heard my little sister cry.

"No, no, everybody's fine." Claire withheld tears.

"Don't lie to him!" Zach snapped.

"He's scared! It's okay to lie to people when they're scared!" Claire shouted back.

"Sarah? I wanna go home." Sammy cried.

I stroked her hair. "We will Sammy, I promise. You hang back there okay?" She made my eyes melt.

We all screamed as we heard a loud bang and noticed a bloody handprint on the drivers window.

"Get out of here! Go!" He yelled.

Claire speedily raced out of the Raptor paddock and onto the main road.

"They're coming!" Zach yelled.

"Just hang on!" I shouted back.

I searched through all of the vans 'secret hiding places' and thank the Lord I managed to find a gun.

I turned to Claire. "Keep driving!"

I opened the hatch and shouted at the kids. "Keep out of the way!"

Two of the Raptors were gaining on us, I tried shooting them but the kept moving out of the way.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. I thought to myself, that I might be able to fit through the hatch and thank God it was high enough. I managed to fit through, by the skin of my teeth.

Zach tried getting one of the, what seemed like oxygen things and I quickly pulled on the catch and Sam helped me pull it off and then we all threw it out but they swerved it and they snapped at us.

Then Gray noticed the shock thing that they use. Personally, I hate those things, I don't believe in hurting the animals. But this is a case of living or dying so I think I'll let it slide. They panicked.

"The button! Press the button!" I yelled. They did as the other Raptor jumped onto the van, it tried crawling up but they hit her with it and she fell down.

We all cheered.

"Hey did you see that?" Zach asked Claire.

"I can't wait to tell Mom!" Gray yelled enthusiastically.

"Do not tell your Mother about that. Ever." She replied.

Sam was hugging me and I was stroking her hair. Poor thing was shaking.

"Owen!" I heard the boys yell and I glanced to see him on his bike. He drove past the drivers side and told Claire to follow him.

"Come on, come on!" Owen stayed behind making sure all of us had got inside.

"Control room that way!" Claire pointed straight in front of us and we all ran to it. But we stopped as we heard a crash.

"They evacuated the lab." Claire stated.

Owen, Claire and I each stood in front of a child and carefully began inching closer toward the entrance.

We noticed INGEN storing something inside a freezing box thing. I had a bad feeling about this and it set low on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." I groaned as Hoskins strolled in all high and mighty.

"Where's Henry?" I snapped.

"Down girl." He laughed. I tried to make a move but Owen held me back. "Dr Wu works for us."

"That's not a real dinosaur." Gray pointed the monitor in front of him.

"No, it ain't, kid. But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a ...that one, a fraction of the size...deadly...intelligent...able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see? Millions of years of evolution...What did we learn, nature is that that just-Oh shit!"

All the adults crouched as what I assumed was Delta crashed through the door interrupting Hoskins dreadful speech. She growled at him.

" , . Hey, 're on the same side, right?Right? .I'm on your side." Delta has Hoskins backed up into a corner and she kept growling and snarling at him. Hoskins tried touching her but she snapped and her mouth chomped on his arm. I watched as blood splurted everywhere. I even gagged as some went on me. We quickly ran out of the lab and Delta burst out the window in front of us so we slid on the floor and ran the other way. We made it out of the building but we all stopped and froze in our places.

In front of Owen was Blue.

"That's how it is, huh?Easy...Easy.." I held onto Owen's arm as he reached towards Blue. He held onto me as he reached Blue, he touched the side of her face gently and took of the camera that was still attached to her and he backed up.

"Easy." He soothed.

We heard loud growling as the Indominous sauntered out from covered woods.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like they were all communicating, luckily, the Raptors were snarling and growling at the Indominous, almost like they were telling her to leave us alone.

The Indominus let out a mighty roar and I had to cover my ears. We all gazed on in amazement as the girls went up against the Indominous. I told Claire to get the kids to safety, Gray and Zach followed her but Sam stayed by my side.

"Sam! Go with them please!"

"But what if something happens to you!?" She cried, her light blue eyes watering.

"Nothing will happen to me okay? I promise." I kissed her forward and I pushed her towards a waiting Claire.

"Owen!" I yelled. I just managed to duck a flying tail before I landed next to Owen.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled.

"I'm helping!" I argued back.

"With what!?"

We both jumped as the Indominous' tail crashed into the building we were sheltering under.

"Go with Claire and the kids! Now! Sarah! Do not argue with me!" He paused as he went to shoot the Indominous. Not that it did much good anyway. "Now! You don't even have a gun!"

I glared at him but I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to my lips. I kissed as passionately as I could and he stared at me. His handsome eyes gazing into my very soul. We were so close to each other. Merely centimeters apart .

"Don't you die on me Mr Grady." I didn't wait for an answer as I ducked until I got to where I wanted.

I looked at everyone, my breath escaping me.

"Is everyone okay?"

They all nodded.

I watch as Gray seemed to be thinking hardly.

"24, 50." He murmured. "We need more." He stated.

"More what?" I asked breathlessly.

"More teeth." He replied.

My eyes widened. Why didn't I think about that before! I turned to the first aid kit beside me and flipped it open . I grabbed the walkie talkie and a flare.

Claire noticed what I was doing. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" I saw her huddling the three children close to her. I'm glad they will be in safe hands while I'll be gone.

"I think it's time Rex went out for a little walk." As I said my last words I jumped through the hole and dodged the fighting and ran straight towards my baby's paddock.

As I ran I turned the knobs on the walkie and spoke into it.

"Lowery? Are you still there?" I said breathlessly as I ran.

"Sarah! Where are you?" I sighed in relief as I heard my friends voice.

"I need you to open paddock nine." I replied I caught my breath as I stood in front of her paddock.

"Are you kidding!?" Yelled Lowery.

"C'mon Lowery, You can do this! You're gonna save us! If you do I swear of my life that I will buy you that legendary Jurassic Park t-shirt!"

"Don't you think it's a little late for that!?"

"Are you serious! Open it Lowery!?

"Are you crazy!?"

"Lowery! Just do it! Open it!"

"Sarah!"

"I know what I'm doing!" I lied.

I have no idea what I'm doing. I may have been working with these animals since they were born but they were at the top of the food chain. These gorgeous creatures were the reason Jurassic Park didn't survive. The alarm echoed throughout my ears as I heard the beautiful, heavy steps of my glorious animal. I heard her growl and I lit the flare staring her in the growled more loudly.I took a deep ran.

It was like time was slowing down for me. I had my bewitching beauty behind me. Chasing me. What seemed like forever, I finally made it back. I reluctantly threw the flare at the Indominous. And Rex noticed her for the first time. They both roared ruthlessly at each other.

It was a good thing a T-Rex was a lone ranger, because otherwise this would never have worked.

In the wild if a T-Rex came upon another one they would fight to the death as they are individual hunters. I guess it's slightly lucky that the Indominous is part Rex.

I caught myself on a rock and I glanced at Owen, Claire and the kids.

I could barley see at this point but I glanced admired each and every part of the people in front of me.

"RUN!" I shouted.

"Go, go, go!" I heard Owen yell at them all as The Indominous crashed into the place that they were hiding. They all ran towards me and Sammy crashed into my arms. I held her hand as we all raced from place to place trying to find cover.

I observed as the Indominous roared at Rex and scratched her powerfully on the side making her collapse.

"No!" I shouted. I went forward to go to her. But somebody held me back. I felt Owen's strong arms stop me from protecting my baby. I know that you're probably thinking why I am about to go towards the most dangerous dinosaur ever. Because I love her. She was my baby. I raised her from birth. I watched as she cracked her egg and I heard her little whines before I saw her. But as soon as I laid eyes on her I fell in love with her. She was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen in my life. It outlived many of my other moments.

Finishing school, going to college. Graduating, university. Even getting a call from Mr Masrani himself asking me to become the T-Rex trainor.

I watched on as Rex roared her mighty roar and the Indominous sauntered up to her. She rested her claws on her and she was about to bite down and I had averted my eyes.

I stared up as I heard an unusual sound.

I looked at the familiar creature.

It was Blue!

I observed as she leaped onto the Indominous' back, occupying her time while Rex got up and bashed her entire body into the Indominous' and she crahsed into a building making it shake and crack under their weight.

Rex pushed her furhter. This time close to the Mosoaurous' paddock.

Rex and Blue cornered the Indominours and she roared loudly, that I had to cover my ears again.

Suddenly, the Mososaourous had risen from nowhere and grabbed the Indomnious her teeth sinking into her well protected skin and dragged her down into the water.

I cried in joy.

I watched Blue step back from Rex in a sign of peace and Rex let out a low growl and slowly glanced at me which I could not believe. It was like a dream come true. All this time I thought this animal could not even socialise with me, seeing her look at me like that, let's me know that all this time she was pratically being a stubborn bitch! She knew me all along!

I turned to Owen and held his hand as him and Blue had a moment.

She made some chirping noises at him and clicking noises.

Owen nodded at her. And she ran off, making all sorts of noises.

I cried in his arms. And his made their was around my waist.

"Sarah!" I turned around and lifted my baby sister into my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

"I am so happy that you're okay!" I smiled gleefully at everyone. I ran and hugged Claire, Gray and Zach, with Sam still in my arms. "Owen get you ass over here!"

Owen smiled that gorgeous smile of his and we all embraced each other just silently thanking each other for surviving.

I ran my hands through Sam's hair as Gray was resting in Claire's lap, along with Zach laying on my legs.

I kept my eyes on Owen walking around helping anybody that he could.

He's such a hadsome and sweet man. And I think I may be in love with him. Who knew a dinosaour escaping it's paddock could make you fall in love?

I heard Claire gasp.

"Oh my God it's your parents."

"Sam!? Sarah!?"

I turned my head.

"Mom!?" Sam shouted. Sammy saw Mom's blonde hair and she jumped into her arms.

I slowly walked towards my Mother, hands in my pockets. Me and my Mother were never exactly on good terms.

"Sarah!" The woman who looked nothing like me, but held my sisters face, embraced me tightly. I didn't quite know what to do but I sunk into her hug and I smiled. Tears falling down my eyes.

In a near death experience I did miss my Mom. But as much as I did love her, I didn't miss her as much as my Father.

"Sarah! Sarah!"

I heard my Father's manly voice. I turned around and I saw his back. I smiled.

"Dad! Daddy!" I yelled and ran straight into him. Luckily he was strong enough to hold us both up.

"Oh my baby girl. My beautiful baby girl. Are you okay?" I smiled at my Father. He noticed the blood on my body and looked for any injuries.

I laughed. "Dad I'm fine! It's not mine!"

"Oh thank God." He hugged me again and then it's like he finally realised. "Sarah! Where's Samantha!?"

"Daddy!"

Sammy also ran toward Dad and jumped into his arms and he did the same to her he did to me. I smiled. I was so happy to see my family again.

I felt chills overcome my body and I turned around, only to catch forest green eyes.

I looked to both of my parents.

"I'll be back." They both nodded and I made my way over to Owen.

He stared down at me.

I sighed. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We should probably stay together." I raised my eyebrows at him. "For survival."

I laughed at him and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I smiled at Owen and he smiled straight back at me.

I was glad it was finally all over.

But little did I know. It was far from over. Fucking far from it.

THE END.


End file.
